Bad Marriage: I Do, Eh
by Witty Teacup
Summary: AU. After an awfully dysfunctional relationship with Arthur, Matthew goes off and marries a certain Spanish teacher. But what happens when Arthur comes back, and crashes the wedding with vicious jealously?
1. Chapter 1

_"Ah, Arthur! Listen…I wanted to know if you were-"_

_ "Not now, love, I'm busy."_

_ The younger promptly closed his mouth upon hearing the words, his heart sinking a bit as he did. He stood in the doorway, his shoulders falling a bit. Slowly he stepped over the threshold, and closed the door softly. With another look up at the working man, he frowned; walking around the desk the elder man was sitting at, and peering over his shoulder._

_ "With what?"_

_ Arthur waved his hand, ushering him away. "Quit that, you know I hate hovering. Please, Matthew, go amuse yourself. I'll be done in a little while."_

_ A light sigh escaped his lips as he removed himself from behind him. Why wasn't he used to such answers by this point? He always seemed to be busy every waking moment of their relationship. Matthew turned on his heel and headed back towards the exit, while memories of the early days flooded his mind. Three words played on his lips, and he didn't know he dared to speak them as he rested his hand on the doorknob._

_ In the end, they came. _

_ "I love you."_

_ "Mhmm."_

_ Something churned inside of him dejectedly as he swallowed heavily, before walking out, the door closing behind him with a soft click._

The ring box jingled in his coat pocket as he raced to the classroom. Matthew checked his watch; he had about an hour before he went home. Yes, yes that was plenty of time to ask and receive an answer, probably more time than he wanted, but nonetheless, he continued on.

His pace slowed as the classroom came within sight. Matthew began to walk by this point, and slowly he stopped right outside, and poked his head inside.

"A-Antonio…?" Matthew managed to spit out, a sudden nervous wave washing over him.

The Spanish man was at his desk, and turned promptly to the door, a heart-fluttering grin on his face. "Hm~? Oh, Mateo! What is it?"

The Canadian felt a hot blush spread across his face, as he stepped inside, and began to walk over, sticking his hand into his pocket to make sure the box was still in its place, which it was. "Aha…well…you see…there's this…_thing _I've been wanting to ask you, lately…Antonio…"

Antonio swirled in his chair, facing him head on, fingers laced in his lap. "Mmm~ okay~ I'm listening!"

Matthew lips twitched into a quirky smile as he swallowed anxiously, trying to find and word his speech carefully. "I-I like you a lot Antonio…you're sweet and funny…and you're all around great. You've never failed to out a smile on my face…and this feeling…it's been so hard to ignore lately…so…"

Slowly he got down on one knee, his facing burning. It was then that the brunette rose from his seat. "Mateo what-"

"Will you marry me?"

The Spanish man's heart skipped a beat at the words, his own face suddenly engulfed in scarlet. A broad, happy smile crossed his face. "Y-yeah! Oh, of course I'll marry you Mateo!"

The blond sprung to his feet. "A-aha! Yes! Oh, _mon dieu _yes!" he rushed over and wrapped his arms around him.

Antonio hugged him back, his body shaking with delight. They held each other for a long moment before they heard a quiet applause coming from the entrance.

Kiku Honda stood there, a small smile expressing his emotion as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "How…very sweet. I'm a registered minister, you know. We can do it now, if you'd be alright with that."

The two exchanged glances. "So…soon?" Matthew began, but Antonio took his hands.

"Let's go for it!"

Kiku ushered the engaged couple to follow him down the hall, which they did with eager happiness. He made a few turns until finally he ended up in the Drama room, a perfect place, Matthew thought to himself excitedly.

They quickly set about the room, Kiku set up a podium in the front of the room and Matthew tried to straighten himself out a bit. He really wasn't in suitable dress for a wedding but hey? All that mattered was he was with who he loved, at current, right?

He turned to find Antonio when his breath caught.

He didn't know where they'd found it, but the brunette was now dawned in a beautiful white suit, holding a small bouquet of flowers, consisting of white, red, and yellow carnations, along with forget-me-nots. His grin widened at Matthew's surprised face, as he walked next to him beside the Japanese man.

Kiku cleared his throat, and set his hands on the podium. He waved his hand, indicating for the two to take each other own hands, and upon seeing them do so, he began.

"Since we are alone, I'll skip the main part, so here I start; Do you, Matthew Williams, take Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for better, or for worse, for as long as you shall live?"

His heart raced. "I do, e-eh."

The Asian then shifted his gaze. "And do you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take Matthew Williams to also be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for better or worse, for as long as you shall live?"

A quick breath. "I d-"

A sudden crash cut him short. All three males turned to the source of the noise, and Matthew felt a wave of panic surround him as he saw it.

He knew those emerald eyes anywhere.

It was Arthur Kirkland.

"Stop the wedding _this bloody instant_!" he barked angrily, his gaze narrowing dangerously.

Kiku covered his mouth in shock, and Antonio stepped back a bit as Matthew released the grip on his hands. The Canadian swallowed nervously as the man began to march over, and he quickly shifted his position to try and better his chances of getting out if it came to that.

He pointed threateningly at the brunette. His voice seemed unusually dark, like an aura seemed to be surrounding him with malicious intent. "_You…" _

"M-me?" Antonio sputtered, unsure of what was happening. It seemed suddenly cold, as if the room had suddenly dropped ten degrees.

Something about the way Arthur stepped closer to him made him instinctively back up, and afraid to break eye contact with the Brit, he stepped back, tripping over his own feet and fell down.

The Englishman took his chance and stepped a foot down on his shoulder, pressing him to the floor. "_How much do you value your life, you little wanker?"_

Matthew felt himself wince at Arthur's action, and cried out. "Arthur, no! Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Much to his dismay, he ignored him. Instead, he snarled out, _"Tell me, Antonio…tell me you weren't going to say yes…"_

Despite the pain, the Spanish man mustered a brave face. "I was."

Arthur shifted his weight, pressing down even harder on him. He seemed to smirk a bit as he watched him flinch in agony. _"Oh were you now?" _

"Y-yes!"

"Arthur stop this now!" the Canadian said desperately, his eyes shifting between both of them.

The Brit scowled at his response, still ignoring Matthew. He pulled back and promptly kicked him roughly in the side. _"I do __**not **__approve of that…"_

Antonio let out a wail, clutching his side tight as he rolled onto his other side. Arthur sneered, ready to hit him again when the younger blond in the room yelled once more, _"_Stop! Damn it, Arthur I'm the one who proposed!"

This made him stop. The Englishman stiffened, and turned to him dangerously slow. "_What?"_

He swallowed heavily. "I-I did. I proposed. So if you want to b-blame someone, blame me."

With the distraction in place, the brunette slowly began to crawl away, to which Kiku reappeared, helping him over and trying to block him from Arthur's view. He looked fearfully back to the two, and began praying for the best.

_"__**Why?**__" _the older blond questioned, his face darkening.

The words tapped on his lips. He swallowed again, his heart beginning to thump against his chest. Hadn't this been what he wanted to say all along? He only hoped it could've been in a better situation than this, but ever still, he had to work with what he had. "Because…because I felt unloved…all you ever do…it seems, is work. And well…Antonio? He makes me smile when I'm down…and he makes it sunshine in my world when all there can seem to be is rain…"

A soft smile crossed both Antonio and Matthew's faces then. The Canadian took a deep breath, looking at Arthur head on, ready for his response.

The Brit then clenched his fists, his scowl deepening. "_I see…you felt I didn't love you…so you crawled to __**that**__?" _

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had to if you'd shown me the love I needed! You…you _never _said 'I love you' to me, _**never**_! The very first time you said that to me, was also the last. At least…at least Antonio makes me feel good about myself…at least he makes me feel warm and _loved_," Matthew's voice wavered a bit, but he held strong.

The Spanish man blushed a bit. _'So that's what he thinks of me…?' _he thought to himself, managing to keep his smile.

Arthur stepped towards the boy, and the younger blond had to force himself to stay put in his place to keep from instinctively running for the door. All signals in his mind were begging him to run, but he chose to fight them, and watch him carefully as he spoke. _"You want me to show you I love you? Tell me…did you even love me, Matthew? If you had loved me, you would've told me of this issue…and you wouldn't have scampered away like a small puppy to that Spanish git!"_

The words stung, Matthew had to admit. He bit his lip, hard, thinking over what he said. Was he right? Maybe if he had addressed the issue, it could've been resolved, and this entire catastrophe could've been avoided. But at the same time, would he have even take _precious time out of his work_, to even bother to listen? He met his gaze, his feelings reflecting in those violet orbs. "I always loved you…I still do, Arthur. But what you've been showing me was _not _the love I needed. You…you acted like I already knew you loved me, and there was no point in saying it. How hard would it have been, Arthur, to say three, simple words to me every so often? Just, every now and again? How hard?"

Both Kiku and Antonio watched with anticipation, awaiting the response. They feared for both of them, strangely, even in Arthur's crazed rage, they knew he could hurt himself. Matthew was definitely in some sort of harm, for no one knew what the Brit's next action would be. Kiku gripped Antonio's shoulders tight, and the brunette touched his hand, trying to let him know that he was ready to help.

The Englishman scoffed loudly, and the Canadian couldn't help but wince a bit. "_You have no __**idea **__how hard it is to say it when the boy you have to say it to is off flirting with others!" _he spat out violently.

His expression then lighted ever so slightly. He broke their gaze. _"I didn't say it because…_I was scared you didn't love me…and that if I told you, you would say you no longer felt the same and leave me…"

The younger blond's face changed then, a mixture of disbelief and hurt. "Do you think it's any easier when you're always gone? When I barely see you…and the times I do it's so brief it's like giving a single drop of water to a dehydrated man? You don't understand…you don't understand how hard it is, Arthur. I'm so…I feel so deprived…I'm so longing for some kind of human contact that it's _driven _me to flirt with others. They're small things…they mean nothing to me…at least…not as much as you mean to me…why can't you see that?"

Matthew's entire body was shaking by this point, and Arthur slowly returned eye contact once more.

* * *

><p><strong>This idea is spawned from an RP I did with a few friends; randommanatee, MissNaekino, and Bri Nara. We loved it so much that I decided to write it all out. Arthur is Snapped!Arthur just as a side note.<br>**

**The story, if you can't tell, is as follows: Matthew and Arthur are in a relationship, but it is highly dysfunctional. With the lack of loving contact that he is receiving, Matthew eventually begins to flirt and find new love interests, and the person he finds to love the most is Antonio. Eventually, though Matthew still loves Arthur, proposes to Antonio, in which he accepts. Kiku just so happens to be a registered minister, and decides to marry the two then and there. They are thrilled, and allow it to happen when suddenly Arthur, who somehow knew of the wedding, crashes it just before Antonio says "I Do." After a few issues, Antonio gets out of the firing range, and Matthew and Arthur begin to argue. **

**I hope you enjoyed our madness and I hope you continue on! Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's dark aura returned shortly after.

He sneered bitterly, his menacing tone rising again. _"So basically…it's __**my **__fault. I'm the one who's driven you to, not only flirt, but even marry that Spanish bastard? Well this certainly clears up things, does it not? And of __**course **__it's only hard on __**you**__. I mean, it's not like __**I **__have __**feelings**__…do you want me to show you that I do in fact have __**feelings**__? Because I would __**gladly **__show you…"_

Abruptly the man turned on his heel, leaving Matthew to be dumbstruck and staring as he stormed over to where Kiku and Antonio lay in hiding. His heart instantly began to pound, as he tried desperately to rack his brain, trying to figure out what he was planning.

"What are you doing? Arthur! Stay away from those two! _Hey_! Leave them out of this! I know you have feelings; I've always known that! You just lost them for a while, that's all!" the Canadian cried out, hoping for a halt in his step.

To his great dismay, he again continued to ignore his pleads and marched over to them, glaring viciously at both of them before shoving Antonio out of the way, this time. "_**You…**_"

The Spanish man glared at his forceful movement. "Hey!" he glared.

Kiku back up a bit, swallowing a bit as he tried to avoid looking the Brit in the eye. He murmured something in his native tongue before being grabbed roughly.

"Kiku! Arthur, I'm _warning _you, leave him alone!" Matthew threatened, but it was empty all the same.

Again, no response was given to the Canadian. His eyes narrowed as he clenched the collar of the Asian man's collar tighter. _"And where do you think you are going?"_

Kiku struggled to find words, but finally spit them out in a stuttering manner. "I-I was j-just leaving…this is o-obviously a p-private manner…and I'm j-just the minister…"

It was then that a bone chilling laugh rung out. Arthur seemed a little too amused with the response, and let go of his collar. Kiku fell back a bit, as the Brit towered over him. "_Indeed you are…which is why I do believe I have some __**business **__with you…" _

Any traces of amusement faded then, as he spat angrily, _"You agreed on marrying them!"_

"_Arthur_! Please, don't do this! We asked him, he was just doing his job!" So perhaps that was a lie, but Matthew was willing to let a few little lies slip to save him.

The Englishman sneered at him. _"__**Just **__doing his job?" _he scoffed, before turning to Antonio, who by this point if looks could kill, Arthur would've been long dead. "_You just wait…once I'm through with him, you're next."_

Arthur then looked away from him, and pressed his foot down hard on the Asian man's chest, putting a painstaking amount of weight on it, causing Kiku to cry out a bit. He began to try and scoot away, but Arthur only pressed more, keeping him in place. _"You aren't going anywhere…"_

Matthew was panicking now, unlike Antonio who's face no one could read. "Kiku…! Arthur, leave him be…!"

He clenched his fists. "Don't you harm him _anymore_! I _mean _it!"

A quick glance between the Japanese man and the Canadian. _"Harm him? I don't plan on merely harming him."_

The Canadian worked up a glare. "You know what I mean…lay off!"

The Asian muttered nervously. "P-please don't hurt m-me…Arthur-san…"

The Brit gaze Matthew an icy sneer before shifting his eyes back down to the Japanese man. _"Don't hurt you? Exactly why should I not?" _

He moved his foot from his chest and instead of drawing back; he stepped on his hand, and smirked a bit as Kiku cried out. "I-I understand that you're angry…Arthur-san…!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "_Angry? No, long over that, Kiku. Furious? Quite."_

The older blond went to inflict another injury when Antonio mumbled something. _"Enough is enough…_"

Matthew turned to him quickly. "Antonio…?"

To his surprise, Antonio leaped out, taking Arthur to the ground in a mere few seconds. The Brit let out a cry of surprise, totally being unprepared for the abrupt action. Kiku let out a soft gasp, and Matthew let out a breath he didn't know he'd taken in as the two men collided to the floor.

While they were distracted, the younger blond hurried over to the black-haired man, and helped him sit up. "You alright, Kiku?"

"I-I'm fine Matt-Kun…just a bit shaken…" he looked to Antonio. "But Antonio…"

_"Get off of me!" _Arthur roared, fighting as the Spanish man pinned him down by the wrists.

"_**No**__!_ You need to listen for just one second!" the brunette hissed, clenching his wrists tighter as he struggled.

"_I have no need to listen to __**you**__!" _he snarled, but even with his fighting Antonio's grip didn't loosen.

It was then that his voice dropped a bit, dripping in the same sense that Arthur's had. _"You need to listen before you do something I'll __**make **__you regret…"_

Despite his anger, the Brit halted in his struggles, realizing it futile to continue on. He glared poisonously at him, as if waiting for the instant that he let go so he could counter him. Antonio loosened his grip ever so lightly, while still holding firm, and said, "Look…do what you want with me…but _leave these two alone…_"

It was then that the Englishman went quiet for a long moment, as if thinking over his words and pondering his options before a malicious grin spread across his face. "_So, you will let me __**tear your heart out**__, if I don't touch Kiku or Matthew? You know…I could live with that…" _

He then hurled himself upwards, trying to over power him but Antonio regained focus and control, pressing him back down. "Actually, I would. In an instant, the only thing is, I doubt you'd be able to actually do it."

"_Want to bet on that?_" the older blond growled.

The brunette shook his head. "I know it for a fact, Arthur. _You were always weak when it came to love._"

The words clearly stung, as Arthur tried to hold a blank face, but it only contorted into a bit of pain. _"What would you know? Just because everyone __**bloody **__loved __**you**__…"_

Antonio's face softened a bit then. He let himself loosen his hold a bit, sensing Arthur's rage go down. "Well, I don't go crashing people's weddings and hurting them, do I?"

"_If there had not been a wedding this would __**not **__have happened…" _the Englishman grimaced.

Again, the Spanish man shook his head. "No, no, this only happened because you chose to make it happen. This could've all gone smoothly, but **no**. It didn't. If you had a problem with it, you could've talked it out with us instead of messing up the whole thing and causing this mess."

"_I think I have made it quite obvious I have a problem with this!_" Arthur's gaze was cold now. _"Tell me why!"_

His voice suddenly cracked a bit, and it rose as well. "Why…?"

The Brit bit his lip, his glare returning sharper than before. "Why is it the one time I find love, you steal it from me?"

Upon hearing those words, all Matthew could do, was sit and stare, his heart feeling heavier than it had before.

"Oh Arthur…"

* * *

><p><strong>Second Part; Third is the last. The plot thickens a bit, and Arthur returns to normal : )<strong>

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


	3. Chapter 3

It was with that sentence that made Antonio let go.

"He…asked me, and I said yes. You should've said you opposed the wedding instead of coming in here and trying to…well…kill us all…" the brunette sighed, sitting down next to him.

Arthur scowled, but it was less venomous than before. It was weaker. "Well if someone might have bothered to inform me before the actual wedding…I could've had a chance…"

Matthew bit his lip. "Arthur…it happened so fast…we…"

He stopped his words short as the Brit turned to him, and for the first time he saw tears, welling up in his emerald orbs. "But…why…? Why him?"

A lump formed in Matthew's throat, and he swallowed heavily. What could he say? What _was _there to say? Did he even have a reason? Did he have a reason at all? He wasn't sure. "I…I don't…I don't know…!"

He covered his mouth. "_I don't know_! I thought that…I thought that…"

Again, he didn't finished. All Matthew could feel was guilt, and sadness overflowing his head and mind. He couldn't even think straight, all he could think of was what to spit out for Arthur to hear.

But he didn't have a chance. Arthur rose, wiping the tears from his eyes as he did. His gaze was blank, almost empty. "Clearly…clearly you would rather be with _him_…" he looked away. "I'm terribly sorry for the harm I have caused…I wish you two a very, happy, _merry _life, in the future…"

And without another word, he strode to the exit.

Kiku jumped up suddenly, rushing over and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Arthur-san! Please wait!"

The Brit stopped at the contact, but didn't turn around. At that moment, Matthew's body reacted on its own and he stood up, rushing over. "No…! No it's not like that…! That's not it at all!"

The older blond turned slowly, staring at him with the same expressionless face as his eyes had held before. He waited for him to speak again.

The Canadian forced the words out of his throat. "If you go…if you go you're admitting that you never once loved me…_at all_. You're just going to walk out, after _all of this_? Is that even _right?_"

He waved his hand. "You're a _coward_! That's all you are! A big, no good _coward_!"

"Well obviously you love that Spanish bastard more than me!" Arthur's voice cracked, and it was clear he was on the verge of crying. "And don't you _dare _say I never loved you…"

The Englishman then added, "I…I still love you…"

He brought his gaze back up. "Which is why…I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy…then."

Though he concluded the ending, Matthew couldn't make himself believe the words. The Canadian couldn't force himself to believe the words after all that had just happened. He shook his head. "No you don't…_no you don't_! If you loved me, you would _know _what made me happy! And you don't, Arthur, you don't."

The younger blond covered his eyes with his hand. "So _fine_! Leave us! Leave us and run away like the _pathetic _person you are!"

A single tear slipped down the Brit's cheek then, and his blank face returned. "If that is how you think of me…then I suppose I am just _pathetic_."

Upon hearing that, Matthew felt sick, and weak. "Why don't you understand…?" he sunk to his knees, burying his face in his hands, his voice muffled a bit. "I hate you…_**I hate you**_! _**Why are you doing this to me?**__"_

Arthur's face finally contorted into a pained expression. "Why am _I _doing this to _you_? Do you realize I could ask you the exact same question? And if you hate me so much, then why bother with me?"

Tears finally began to fall freely down his cheeks, his eyes wet and a bit puffy. "_**Why?**_"

Before Matthew could respond, Antonio rose, and walked over to the window slowly. It was as if time froze then, everything around them stopped. All eyes were on him, as he opened it. "Well…"

"Antonio-Kun…?" Kiku turned quickly, letting go of Arthur and staring curiously, as well as anxiously.

The Spanish man took the bouquet of flowers he'd been holding, and promptly tossed them out into the ground below. He sighed heavily, and looked at all of their anxious faces, before simply shaking his head. "It's…it's all too much…"

The Canadian felt his heart sink at the action, feeling more tears daring to fall. He looked between Arthur and Antonio, his heart unsure and just in plain anguish.

"I'm…I'm so confused…! I…I don't know what to think anymore…" he mumbled, his hands and body shaking as their eyes met one more time.

The Brit watched him for a moment, before feeling his own heart drown in agony as he saw his pitiful state. Slowly, he bit his lip, before shaking his head in a pained way, before turning, and leaving the room in silence.

Matthew couldn't believe he'd actually left. He really hadn't. Watching him go was like a cold, and cruel slap in the face, and when he saw that he was truly gone. He curled himself over on the floor, and continued sobbing.

The brunette felt tears in his own eyes as he watched, as he walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. Kiku slowly put a hand on his shoulder, wiping a few tears away himself.

"Matthew-Kun…don't cry…" he tried to assure, but knew fully well it wasn't possible.

Antonio tried to add on. "Y-yeah Mateo…it was just…it was just one bad marriage is all…"

But his cries did not subside. Matthew felt terribly ill, nausea sweeping over him at full throttle. This isn't what he wanted! He wanted to sort everything out peacefully and have it all end well. But it wasn't so; it was the farthest from that.

And the scars didn't heal, until ten, long years later, only to reopen again, under the oddest circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, the end!<strong>

**...of story one ;)**

**Yes my friends, there is a sequel! It shall be written soon! We just have to RP it all XDDD Hope to see you there for that, and thanks for anyone who read our madness! :D You guys are awesome!**

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
